Bullet
I don't know who you are nor do I care, all I do know is I must defeat you in the name of Chaos & Shadowblood! Bullet one of the new characters to appear in the upcoming game BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. In Beyond Light and Darkness, She is a Minor Antagonist despite being one of the Wives of Terrantos. She is elite Member and Commander over his Guards and takes things strictly because of it. She is hinted to have a son who is the child of the emperor. Appearance Bullet's physical appearance is that of a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up tee and torn-up short shorts, along with knee high black and white heeled boots. A single belt crosses her waist, and she has a gauntlet-like Armagus on her arms. As a child, her appearance is almost identical to her adult self, except she had shorter hair, she wore a short, white bra-like top with a short, black vest, and wore dark brown leather gloves Personality Bullet has a candid attitude and she doesn't sweat small details. She is the type to always keep a promise to someone no matter what. She is slightly ignorant of the world around her due to her upbringing in an all-male environment. Aside from the battle knowledge she's acquired, she doesn't know much. She is always ready to fight and usually applies her knowledge of the battlefield to everything. She is also aggressive, but has a 'big sis' sort of appearance. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Bullet gains a evil personality in the series due to her feelings for the emperor and being a wife of the emperor. Bullet is Arrogant to a point she wants to prove her knowledge surpasses any other mercernary she has a bitter and burning passion hatred towards Deadpool, a Member of the Codex. She boasts about her speed and strength alike saying that Deadpool's healing factor and skills mean nothing when aghainst her. Bullet has a habit to grab her enemy by the head to absorb thier knowledge before stabbing them through the chest and saying "Trash". Bullet still seems to be ignorant as when Vaati said to her "How was your husband last night?" she got confused and ask what he meant only for Vaati to laugh. Bullet has a large amount of Lust for two things: Her Husband and for power. When it comes to power, Bullet Lusts after it more then knowledge believing by obtaining power she will surpass not only Sector Seven but also NOL and seeks to become a GOD and wants to remake the entire omniverse in her husband's image. Even after obtaining a Power of a God by infiltrating the Pyramids of Ancient Egypt she still sought out more power and absorb the lifeforce of a Immortal Heroic God to gain even more power. She also will crush anyone who poses a threat to her and will devour thier power. Bullet's Lust for her Husband is a lot larger as she lusts after him she often licks her lips when around him and will dress in very reavealing clothing to seduce him and often says sexual comments even though she has no idea what she is saying. She will often kiss him for long periods of time before having sex with him. Bullet is also Highly Agressive and Brutal as she has a mad like expression in battle and fights agressive using repeated kicks until she injures her foe and cause them to bleed. She will also grab them by the head and smash them into the ground until thier dead she will also snap thier neck and kill them for the fun of it she seems to enjoy and Love Violence and War beliving it makes her more beautiful and powerful, as blood makes her tan like skin more beautiful. Bullet also has murdered a man by punching someone through thier stomach before ripping thier head off and letting blood drop on her tongue showing her to be a very blood-thirsty woman as she tends to lick the blood off her arms and the blood of her enemeis dead bodies. She is also can bee seen as a sadist as she enjoys the pain of others such as when she steps on Jubei and keeps using force on him to hear his screams amuse and delight her. She is also madly in love with her Husband willing to annhilate anyone who stands in her or her husband's way of omniversal conquest. She will murder and rip thier heads off if they insult or threaten her husband or anyone else married to him, seeing herself and the co-wives of Terrantos as perfection. Information Bullet is a member of a mercenary force who appears to be against Sector Seven. Having been raised by mercenaries since she was young, she fights from one battlefield to another. Beyond Light and Darkness History during the year of 500, she was hired by Shadowblood to help them conquer the entire omniverse. At 1st she only cared for it because of the money they promised but eventually she grew attached to the Dark Emperor and fell in love with him. Eventually becoming one of his Wives. After 200 Years, the year before that she had a son with the emperor and had him raised to be like her and her father. She studied assassination tactics from Soifon, Yoruichi, and the Cp9. 100 years later after that she was prepared for war and ready to help her husband take over the omniverse. Rise of Vaati Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Bullet's drive is Lockon. Drive attacks will allow her to quickly rush at her opponent and grab them, provided that she is close enough to the opponent. A heat system is implied with the drive attacks. During her Overdrive, Heat the Beat, Bullet is temporarily in an infinite "Heat Up" state. Category:Characters Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:BlazBlue